No se expresaría tan facilmente
by Fujoshi00
Summary: ¿Es Diciembre en el Death City y nuevas emociones empiezan a florecer¿,serán aceptadas? o mas importante,seran verdaderas?
1. Chapter 1

**Los derechos de los personajes y todo eso a su respectivo autor, ok, este es mi primer fanfic, por favor, no sean tan duros conmigo :c**

**Habrá segundo capítulo porque si no, no sería muy coherente la historia**

**No se expresaría tan fácilmente**

Ya era Diciembre en Death City, los pasillos estaban llenos de alegría y nervios por los exámenes finales, la graduación, el baile y todas esas cosas "cursis" que pasaban en ese último año escolar

-Por fin terminaron esos estúpidos exámenes, genial, no?-Exclamó Soul muy relajado

-Sí, eh quieres….eh…-Dijo Maka en voz realmente baja

-Qué?-Respondió el albino confundido

-No, nada, me tengo que ir a la biblioteca-Dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda antes de salir corriendo

Maka Albarn salió corriendo mientras ocultaba sus lágrimas. Al llegar a la biblioteca se quedó llorando, tapándose con un libro la cara, de repente entra Tsubaki

Que pasa Maka?-Dijo Tsubaki al verla así

No sé qué me pasa, creo que estoy sentimental porque falta poco para que nos separemos-Comento la chica de cabello color ceniza

No, no es eso, piensas que te vas a tener que separar de Soul-Exclamo la niña de cabello negro

Si, también, y?-Exclamó pensativa Albarn

No te das cuenta? Estas enamorada-Dijo realmente feliz la arma de Black Star

Yo enamorada? Jaja, Soul, en serio?-Dijo riendo como loca la técnica del albino

Si-Respondió totalmente seria la pelinegra

Maka trata de salir de la biblioteca, riendo, hasta que de repente, justo Soul abre la puerta, dejando solo centímetros de distancia entre sus labios

-Que, que quieres?-Dijo Maka, sonrojada hasta las orejas, mientras se alejaba de Soul

No sé qué te pasa últimamente, y tampoco sé si tiene que ver conmigo, pero, vamos a ir a casa? Tenemos que terminar el trabajo que me insististe que hiciéramos hoy-Pregunto Soul, con voz roncas

No, voy a lo de Tsubaki hoy-respondió fríamente la técnica

Perdóname, Maka, me olvide de que hoy no podías venir-Se metió Tsubaki, mientras salía del lugar y le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga

-Ok, vamos-Comento Maka

Soul POV

Que le pasa ahora? Últimamente está demasiado rara

Al llegar a la casa, dejaron sus mochilas y se cambiaron de ropa. Maka se veía realmente linda con la musculosa, ya tenía 18 años, se había desarrollado bastante desde ese entonces que Soul la llamaba tabla

Maka, yo…-Dijo Soul pero fue interrumpido

Te amo-Interrumpió Maka, totalmente sonrojada, mirando para otro lado

Qué?

Aunque sé que voy a ser rechazada debo confesártelo, hoy cuando me dijo Tsubaki que la posibilidad de que estaba rara era porque no nos íbamos a ver más, ya que terminábamos la escuela, acertó, casi nunca me dolían las separaciones pero contigo si.-Respondió su técnica, avergonzada

…eh…-Comentó el albino, mas rojo que un tomate

Qué?- Exclamó sorprendida la chica de ojos color esmeralda

Esto no es nada guay-Dijo apenado el chico de ojos rojos

Que me ames?-Pregunto confundida la niña de coletas

No, esto-Contesto el

Soul deposito un beso en los labios de su técnica, ella respondió rápidamente, empezaron a entrelazar sus lenguas y terminó en un gran apasionado beso

UUOUOUO por favor, sé que es corto y muy malo, pero es mi primer fanfic, espero que les haya gustado…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí tengo el cap 2, quería corregir algo del anterior capitulo cuando Maka dice "porque me amas" y en realidad es "porque te amo" :L.**

**Pd. Esto es muy corto, pero es para dejarlos con suspenso (?**

**En 2 semanas subiré el próximo capítulo **

**Capitulo II**

…**.**

Maka, yo también te amo-Dijo el albino antes de besarla otra vez apasionadamente

….

Al otro día

….

Viejo, no sabes qué día es mañana?-Le pregunto el peliazul emocionado

No-Contesto fríamente el arma de ojos rojos

Mañana es el último día de clases-Comento el técnico

Ah, sí, que bien-Exclamó sin entusiasmo Evans

Que emoción, no te le vas a declarar a alguna chica? Ya no las veras más a las personas de este colegio-Le dijo sarcásticamente el niño de ojos azules

No.-Negó el chico de sonrisa de tiburón

Porque? Que aburrido-Pregunto Black Star

Tengo a Maka-Se sonrojo Soul

ESTAS SALIENDO CON ELLA?-Preguntó asombrado el mejor amigo del albino

No sé si exactamente estamos saliendo-Le respondió un poco tímido su amigo

Sabía que terminarían juntos-Dijo contento Black Star

No hablemos de eso y tú con Tsubaki?-Le preguntó en voz pervertida el albino de ojos rojos

Eh, si, no es tu asunto-Le respondió rojo el peliazul

Espero que no te rechace-Le comento con una sonrisa su amigo

Podrías haber dicho solo suerte-Dijo decepcionado, en forma graciosa el técnico de Tsubaki

…**..Suena el timbre para los recuperatorios…**

Soul, hoy tienes el recuperatorio de las pruebas-Se quejó la técnica

Sí, no me esperes, ve sola, dejé abierta la puerta-Le dijo su arma

Ok, suerte –Le contesto Maka mientras se despedía con un beso de su "novio"

To-tonta, aquí no-Exclamó Evans sonrojado hasta las orejas

Jajaja, adiós-Dijo coqueta Albarn

…

De repente suena el celular de Soul con un mensaje alarmante de parte de Kid:

**Hola Soul, por favor no estés hoy en tu casa, hoy me declarare a Maka, si es posible, tampoco vengas durante toda la noche, te recompensare**

**-Kid**

…**..**

Hola Maka, podemos ir juntos a casa?-Le dijo el shinigami que apareció de la nada

Claro!-Contestó la niña con una gran sonrisa que lo volvió loco a Kid

…SOUL POV…..

Oh no debo detenerlo antes de que lo haga, y a que se refiere con lo de toda la noche, es que él quiere que….mierda!, debo ir a casa, ahora mismo. Estuve esperando mucho tiempo que Maka y yo podamos estar juntos ,nadie lo va impedir.

….

Soul termino rápido el examen y se fue rápido para su hogar, cuando llegó Kid estaba arrodillado frente a Maka….ya era tarde?

….

Lo sé, es híper corto este capítulo, pero ahora tengo exámenes de fin de año y no puedo hacer capis más largos, prometo que cuando terminen seguiré con este fanfic y que no sean cortos los capítulos también trataré de subir el segundo capítulo de mi otro fanfic de Soul Eater "Algún día serán correspondidos mis sentimientos?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Bienvenidos a este tercer capítulo, tardé menos de lo que dije en subirlo pero es corto._

_Espero que les guste_

_Pd: Tratando cada vez de tener menos faltas de ortografía :DD_

_**-Fujoshi00**_

Capítulo III: Two faced lovers

**Soul se escondió en el pasillo para escuchar lo que decía Kid a Maka, hasta que de repente no hablaba nadie, cuándo el albino se asomo era porque el shinigami estaba besando a su novia**

¿Qué haces?-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Evans, corriendo para golpear a Kid

¡Déjalo, Soul, basta!-Le dijo alarmada Maka

Perdón yo no sabía que estaban saliendo-Comentó totalmente exaltado el técnico

¿Te lo dijo y la besaste igual?-Le preguntó el chico de ojos rojos a punto de perder la paciencia

Maka no dijo nada, con tu reacción tienes ahora se nota que te gusta, igual no la culpes, yo la bese de repente-Le contesto con la mirada baja el hijo de shinigami sama

Está bien…-Le dijo Soul mientras lo fulminaba con la miraba al shinigami

Adiós-Se despidió el niño de 3 rayas blancas en el pelo deprimido

**[Kid sale del departamento, con un gran portazo detrás de el]**

¿Maka porque no le dijiste? Le preguntó enfurecido el niño con dientes de tiburón

Pe-pero yo no sabía que el venia para eso, así que no pensé que fuera necesario decírselo, además no somos ofialmen…-Fue interrumpida Albarn antes de quebrarse en llanto

. . . . . . . . .

**Soul la besó a Maka, entrelazando sus lenguas nuevamente en un apasionado beso, eso detuvo las lágrimas de la chica de coletas. Esta vez el beso fue mucho más apasionado que los anteriores, duró como 4 minutos**

. . . . . . . .

Si no te quisiera como más que una amiga no te besaría-Comentó avergonzado el arma

. . . . . . . . .

_**Maka POV**_

**¿Esa es su forma de pedírmelo? Es verdad él es muy tímido para este tipo de cosas, es tan tierno…**

. . . . . . . . .

Acepto-Exclamó su técnica mientras lo besaba otra vez

Todavía no estás del todo perdonada-Se sonrojó Evans

. . . . . . . .

**A la semana siguiente Soul organizó una fiesta de despedida en su casa entre sus amigos/as del Shibusen, como ya tenían 17 años, querían excederse en algunos sentidos **

. . . . . . . .

Oye, traje varias cosas para divertirnos-Dijo Black Star mientras señalaba una caja llena de bebidas alcohólicas

Gracias-Le agradeció el arma de Maka mientras llevaba los snaks a la mesa

. . . . . .

**Media hora más tarde llegaron todos los que estaban invitados excepto Kid, Maka y Soul se imaginaron perfectamente porque razón no estaba, sin embargo vinieron sus armas, sin saber que explicación dar acerca de porque su técnico no estaba allí **

. . . . .

Pobre Kid…-Se lamentó Maka

Es verdad…sigamos con la fiesta-Dijo sin preocupaciones Evans

Soul….-Exclamó Albarn enfurecida con una gran enciclopedia en su mano a punto de darle un Maka-Chop

Ok, le mandare un mensaje pidiéndole perdón-Comento el albino enojado

. . . . . .

**Después de enviar el mensaje a Kid con solo la palabra perdón. Recibió de respuesta: No importa, está bien, hoy no puedo ir porque necesito fijarme que este todo simétrico en mi casa. Soul le mostro el mensaje a Maka, ella se sintió satisfecha, pero todavía un poco deprimida **

. . . . .

Hola Maka y Soul-Dijeron en tono pervertido Tsubaki, Liz y Patty cuando los vieron juntos viendo el celular del chico de pelo blanco

Ho-hola-Exclamó en voz baja Chrona

. . . . .

**Los chicos, Black Star y Soul decidieron poner cerveza a las bebidas de todas las chicas, para confesarles a ellas algunas cosas mientras estén ebrias**

. . . . .

Ya puse las gaseosas en la mesa, sírvanse ustedes-Dijo el técnico de Tsubaki mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amigo

_Holi, ¿que pasara después?, no lo sé, por eso lo deje hasta aquí :DD_

_¡Dejen sus reviews si les gusto por favor!_

_Pd. Pobre Kid T_T algún día sé que serás feliz estando en una relación gay con Soul, yo lo sé (? Ok no ._._

_-Fujoshi00 _


End file.
